This invention relates to a controller embedded in a device (an “embedded controller”) that retrieves data from a remote server for a specific instance of the device.
A device may contain an embedded controller, such as a microprocessor, to monitor and control its operation. Any type of device may have an embedded controller, including, but not limited to, home appliances, such as washing machines, dishwashers, and televisions, and manufacturing equipment, such as robotics, conveyors and motors.
Embedded controllers, also referred to as “embedded devices”, are often connected to an internal network, such as a local area network (LAN), with an interface to the Internet. Other devices on the internal network may communicate with the embedded controllers over the internal network. However, the embedded controllers are not generally addressable from the Internet. To address this problem, the embedded device may initiate communications with an addressable external device. That is, the embedded device may access the external device (e.g., a server) periodically to obtain necessary data.
SOAP is a standard for encoding function calls, such as remote procedure calls (RPCs), in XML. SOAP defines rules, i.e., a syntax, for encoding the function calls in XML. The body of a SOAP command is defined, at its start, by <SOAP-ENV:BODY> and, at its end, by </SOAP-ENV:BODY>. Code in between these two commands includes the function to be performed by the SOAP command. A SOAP command may include other data as well, such as header information.